


海与尘

by c_disseminatus



Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_disseminatus/pseuds/c_disseminatus
Summary: 在海潮与尘埃之间，我们最终总会再次相遇。





	海与尘

**Author's Note:**

> 他不属于我，他属于DC公司、“海王”漫画形象的创造者Paul Norris和Mort Weisinger。但那些二次创作过程中可能出现的叙述歧义与剧情偏差全都属于我。

参考“水地亚哥”（Sub-Diego）故事背景，但有一定程度的剧情改动。在这个连载于海王V6的八集故事中，圣地亚哥因为一场地震而失去了超过一半的城市——它们沉入了海中，而这里的居民则被意外改造为只能在水下呼吸的新人类，从此再也无法回到地面生活。在进行各种尝试后，亚瑟最终选择定居在这里，用自己的方式守护这座被惊恐与不安淹没的城市，并成为这些居民适应新生活的引导者。这是一个苍凉而浪漫的故事，它原本可能成为海王这一人物形象塑造中最为经典的故事之一，成为一段属于海王亚瑟的宏大史诗，可惜的是真正着眼于这一事件的章节只涵盖了短短八期的连载（之后在同一世界观下的故事也不再将这个城市本身作为叙述主体）。在这里，我试图通过一个普通人的视角，重新反思这场巨大的灾难，回顾这个水下城市经由悲剧而崛起的发展历程，以及亚瑟作为其守护者的一生。

目录：  
第一节：沉没的家园——水下的圣地亚哥  
第二节：危险的实验——盖斯特博士与造物主计划  
第三节：趋异演化——我们与他的距离  
第四节：暴力与秩序——海洋会将我们带往何方  
第五节：一切以海相连——谬误与救赎  
第六节：新移民——海王的遗产  
第七节：离别与再会——我们终将久别重逢  
后记：一点关于海王及其漫画形象的杂谈

第一节：沉没的家园——水下的圣地亚哥

人们常说，历史只由掌权者与政客书写。但他们错了。当你们阅读这些文字的时候，我已经回到本就属于我的地方——无论是以生命衰微的肉身，还是以永恒漂泊的灵魂。在这里，我不奢求用自己平平无奇的文字来歌颂什么光辉的史诗，而只希望以一个普通人的视角，讲述一段属于圣地亚哥居民的故事，他们短暂人生中的一个重大转折，并力图通过调查与考据还原一些关于“海王”亚瑟库瑞一生的真相。

公元2004年8月24日，圣地亚哥遭遇了史上最为严重的大地震。这次地震对这座历史悠久的城市造成了巨大的伤害，而对其中的一大部分居民而言，其影响程度则堪称惨重。

地震发生的时刻，我正在公寓的床上享受一个难得的午后小憩，那个时候谁都不会知道，改变我们一生的重大事件即将在这个安详静谧的时刻发生。在这场地震过后的第五年，我与一位戴着潜水头盔的陆地朋友一同坐在水下的酒吧，那时他用“一场浩劫”来向我形容那次地震。

这一点也不为过。对于这个常年平和温暖的城市及其居住在此的我们而言，任何一种新的事物都将改变我们正常的生活。而那场地震与那之后所发生的一切，则无法简单地用天灾来形容。出于一个绝对的意外，我们成了一项严重违背伦理道德的实验计划的牺牲品。

我叫哈维尔柯登。在地震发生之前，我曾是一家高档酒店的侍应生。鉴于我曾经在完全不知情的情况下促成了这项实验，并因此而成为其直接受害者，我无法在生命的最后时光里任由这些记忆随我一同消失。在那场浩劫的背后，有无数个和我一样曾绝望地试图挽救家园的普通人。而在我们的背后，则站着那位曾以“海王”的英雄形象活跃在地表世界的大人物。多年过去，他的形象早已在口口相传的过程中偏离了最初的模样。然而，他对这个世界所做的一切贡献却不曾被泯灭，它们始终在这座繁荣的水下城市蓬勃生长。

但为了更好地讲述关于他与这座城市的故事，我必须从那场地震以及那项疯狂的实验开始讲起。四十多年前的那个下午，我们惊恐地发现自己脚下的大地正在剧烈震颤。据后来可供查证的记载，有近千名市民死在了从楼房逃往空旷地带的途中，而包括我在内的所有沿岸居民则随着半边塌陷的城市一起落入了海底。我后来才得知，我们一度被迅速启动调查的警方认定为“失踪”。

根据当年的媒体报道，在地震发生后的五周内，被人们称为“海王”的前亚特兰蒂斯国王亚瑟库瑞持续不断地往返于新加州海岸与沉没的城市废墟之间，搜寻每一个断壁残垣的角落中可能藏着的幸存者。但在这种徒劳的搜索进行到某一天凌晨的时候，电台记者们看到他从海中缓慢地走出，右手握着一只残破的布娃娃，带着无奈与绝望的表情面对镜头，告诉守在电视机前焦急等待的人们“所有失踪者都已经死亡”。

可我们没有。在极度的恐惧之下，我们在落水后拼命屏住呼吸，试图往掉落的方向游，但巨大的建筑物断层将我们压在了海床的裂缝中。在几分钟之后我们就再也坚持不住了，我们大口吸进海水，以为自己即将溺亡。这正是这次事件最为惊人之处——我们大多数人都没有像自己所以为的那样呛入海水而死。相反，经过短暂的呛咳，我们发现自己开始在水下正常呼吸。可并不是每个人都像我们一样幸运，许多落水者在我们面前痛苦地挣扎扭动，最终抽搐着死去。这更加剧了我们的恐惧，因为一定有什么事情不对劲。我们被什么东西彻底改变了。后来我才明白，最糟的事远不止这些。

我们挤在水下废墟中不为人知的角落，靠近身边的人拥抱彼此，在一片寂静的海底相互安慰，试图告诉自己很快就会有人来救我们出去，带我们回到熟悉的陆地上。

在我们颤抖着蜷缩在水底时，陆地上悲痛的圣地亚哥居民们则自发在城市沉没的海岸上搭起了一堵长达数英里的纪念墙，面朝幸存城市的一边很快就被前来哀悼的人们贴满了照片与标语。但在这种弥漫全城的压抑气氛中，有一个疑问仍在困扰他们——那些死去的人们现在究竟在哪里？据跟随亚瑟库瑞一同进入水下废墟进行搜救的工作人员回忆，他们在那里看见了许多漂浮在水中被鱼类啃食的尸体（我想那大概就是当初在我们面前溺死的那些可怜人），但即便是所有尸体全部加起来也不到失踪人数的三分之一。

我们从陆地上消失的事实让圣地亚哥的幸存者们愈加不安，许多人开始指责亚瑟库瑞在没有找到所有遇难者的尸体时就对他们妄下断言，海王先生则在那个形势紧急的情况下发觉自己面临着来自美国政府的压力。但这个危机没有持续多久。在我们落水的第六周，一个男孩再也无法忍受被困海底的孤独，他不管其他人的阻拦，从一条只有孩子才能通过的缝隙钻了出去，向海面奋力游去。后来我们知道，在大喘着气从海中冲出扑向岸边的五分钟之后，他便因为窒息而倒在了那里。根据当地医院之后公布的尸检报告，这是一位“显然经过某种后天变异，只能在水下生存却无法呼吸空气”的人类。

当时的我们并不知道发生在这个男孩与自己身上的一切。我们抓住一切机会捕捉那些游进建筑缝隙里的鱼类充饥。废墟中总是缺少光线，因此没有人留意到此时一位名叫洛蕾娜的女孩也已经从一条狭缝中挣脱，逃往陆地世界——我们曾经的家。在这场地震发生的多年以后，这个女孩开始尽自己所能维护这个水下世界的和平，并成为海王英雄事迹的继承者。但在这里，我们只需要知道，她的成功出逃为我们带来了一线生机。

洛蕾娜逃往陆地的第二天，我们等来了生存的希望。直至今日我依然清晰地记得，那个时候有一个平静的声音突然在我的脑海中响起，它说，“请你们安静下来听我说。”

当然，想必你们也能猜到，这个“它”就是海王亚瑟本人。至今我依然没能弄懂他究竟是如何得知了我们被困的位置，如何及时赶到了这里，又是如何做到直接在脑中与我们交流的。在那个时候，他将废墟搬开，面朝我们站在高处，宣告了我们因身体构造的改变而再也不能回到地面的噩耗。绝望的人们向他伸出手哭喊着，可他只是朝我们的方向低下头，那个声音在我的脑海中说，对不起。

他为我们带来了得救的希望，也在这样做的同时向我们掷出了命运无情的审判——尽管一手造成这一切的并不是他。但在此后的数十年里，他依然选择替这场灾难的真正元凶背起了沉重的责任，如同荒原上替人类背负着十字架的耶稣。

时至今日我早已忘记终于获救的那个时刻自己究竟是什么心情，或许我为从此与陆地上的家人永别而遗憾，或许我为即将开始的水下生活而畏惧，或许两者兼有。但正如海王所说，无论我们是否愿意，我们的命运早已在沉入海底的瞬间彻底改变，它载着我们偏离原来的生活轨道，向着完全未知的海洋与残酷无情的自然演化法则一路前行。

自此，居住在圣地亚哥及其附近地区近四十万的居民与陆地上的家园彻底脱节，成为了漂泊在这片原始海底世界中的新世纪难民。

但一个问题始终萦绕在我们心头：是谁造成了这一切？改变我们的究竟是一时失控的大自然，还是更为隐秘和疯狂的人为事件？

第二节：危险的实验——盖斯特博士与造物主计划

公元2049年11月3日，圣地亚哥大地震发生后的第四十五年，一位老人在自己位于水下圣地亚哥城边界的实验室中病逝。最初因误闯实验室而发现尸体的两位青年对记者们说，他们在那间小屋中找到了整整两个书柜的笔记本，里面的实验记录不乏针对现有陆地生物的基因改造实验，而其中历史意义最为深远的一项则是针对人类的水生基因改造计划。在与这项计划相关的记录中，出现频率最高的竟是一幅由记录者手绘的海王亚瑟库瑞的解剖结构设想图。

这位老人的名字是安东盖斯特。在其死讯传遍世界后，这个名字将与这座日渐繁荣的水下城市牢牢绑定在一起，并与海王亚瑟库瑞分别被媒体称为水地亚哥城的“罪人”与“救世主”。但我们很快便会看到，在这座城市因当年的惨剧而被迫发展起来的过程中，并不存在绝对的罪人与绝对的救世主。历史从不对任何个体加以审判。也许如今的我们该这样说，盖斯特博士与亚瑟库瑞对于这里都有过直接或间接的伤害与贡献，可无论他们做过些什么，这两人都曾用自己的余生向这座城市赎罪。

由于此前媒体和海王本人都没有向公众透露过关于盖斯特博士及其实验计划的详细信息，大多数人对这位疯狂的科学家都不甚了解。但在其死后，越来越多的细节随着其实验记录被公诸于世，我也因此得以将我所梳理整合的信息书写在这里，并将盖斯特博士生平的功与过留由后人评断。

公元2000年6月21日晚，时年29岁的安东盖斯特凭借伪造的牌照与身份证件进入圣地亚哥城市污水处理厂，将一瓶装在密封锥形瓶中的淡绿色透明液体倒进了一条通往海中的排污管道。根据他当年写下的实验记录，这是一种“能在海水中自发复制的短链DNA片段，在寄主大量吸入海水时随之进入肺部，并引起即时且不可逆的后天突变，使寄主被迅速转化为水生生物”。

关于这段DNA片段耸人听闻的具体来源，我会在之后详细描述。但如今我们已经能够确定，这瓶被盖斯特博士倒进海里的液体，就是后来导致我们身体构造变异的直接原因。

此前从没有媒体向公众揭示过这位科学狂人最初开展这项计划的具体原因。但在近年公布的盖斯特博士的实验记录原稿中，我找到了以下这几段文字：

“……随着全球变暖的不断发展，每一个城市都将面对必然到来的气象灾害，洪水、海啸或是地震。但这些灾难最终却指向同一个结局：我们的地表世界终将被逐年上升的海平面淹没，沉入海底。”

“……可到了那一天，我们该如何应对？我仍旧不愿相信，早已发展出基因工程手段的现代人类，会目光短浅到任由末日降临而放任自己灭亡。我们需要面对真相——一切生命都起源于海洋，而我们终有一天会重回海洋的怀抱。但为了面对这一天的到来，我们需要一个救世主，一个造物主，一艘现代的诺亚方舟……”

“我找到了！！连接海洋与地表两个世界的救世主近在眼前……”

“……我将会不可避免地杀死一些生命。但同时，我将拯救全世界活着的人类，让他们在末日来临之时有所准备，帮助他们走向人类的最终进化。我们的祖先曾经从原始海洋中走上陆地，征服这片荒蛮的土地。而生命的进化是永不衰竭的循环，未来的人类将重新回到海中，再次征服这个占据了70%地球空间的国度……”

之后，如你们所知，在某些财团势力的蛊惑下，盖斯特博士接受了他们的“帮助”，并指导他们在位于新加州海岸线的海下建造了一架巨大的有机体机器，通过发出次声波的方式干扰海床运动。最终，在这架机器建造完成的第三年，他们启动了它，并由此引发了那场灾难性的大地震。我想，这次启动对盖斯特博士来说必定意义重大，因为借助地震使沿岸的大批普通人类落水后，他便能得到这项基因改造计划可否应用于人类的最直观证据。

讽刺的是，他成功了。而我——我们，就是他所谓“完成了最终进化的新人类”。

地震发生的第七周，海王亚瑟库瑞找到了躲藏在海边实验室里的盖斯特，并将他带到了水下的城市废墟。我无法推测在亲眼见到他所谓的“新人类”们饥寒交迫的惨状时盖斯特究竟作何感想，但我们都知道的是，此后的盖斯特带着潜水面具在水下度过了余生。他隐姓埋名蜗居在一间狭小的屋子里，再未与城市中的我们见过一面。

在人们眼中，盖斯特无疑是一手策划了这场灾难的历史罪人，而如今的公众则对当年的海王放过了这位罪人，并让他住在水下逃避责任直到老死的事实感到愤怒。公元2049年12月7日，盖斯特实验手稿内容被披露给某些媒体的第三天，全世界的社交媒体上都掀起了一轮声讨海王亚瑟库瑞的谩骂浪潮。那天我看着屏幕上不断浮现的激烈言辞，却不由自主地感到一丝庆幸——因为海王本人早已在多年前死于一场战斗，如今公众无端的指责与非议再也不会出现在他的视线中了。

在这场纯粹出于情绪宣泄的舆论骂战平息之后，我开始翻阅图书资料馆中盖斯特手稿的影印本。出乎我意料的是，当年的许多事似乎并不像人们所以为的那样简单。在这里，我将选取几段盖斯特来到水底生活后留下的记录原文。正如我开篇所讲，在此我希望将盖斯特博士的功过与是非留予你们评断，因为历史从不对任何个体加以审判，而我也一样没有这么做的资格。

……

“……他（作者注：根据后文的指代，此处应指海王）想把我留在这里。我所做的一切都已经被他知道了，财团的人绝不会放过我。我无法再回到陆地生活，而这正是他想要的。我明白他绝不会杀死我来惩罚我，他想让我每天生活在被我迫害的人们之中，让我的良心受到永久的谴责。而我已经受到了良心的惩罚。我实在不忍心看着那些人们只能忍着干呕生吃鱼肉的样子了……”

“……但改变已经做出，不再有悔恨的余地。人们需要的是适应，尽管这水下的环境对他们仍是未知与危险的。他们需要引导与帮助，而我却对他们面临的海底生活一无所知……”

“亚瑟又来了。他告诉我有些在水下出生的婴儿无法像父母一样在水中呼吸，因此他们只能被送到陆地上从此与父母分开。他希望我能开发出帮助这些家庭免于被拆散的辅助手段。我与他一样不再想看到这些人们受苦了，但要研究出能使这种后天突变遗传下去的方法，我还需要时间……”

“……但我必须再次重申：这一次我真的成功了！在亚瑟带来的实验器材的帮助下，我找到了能使这种突变转化为可遗传突变的方法。从此以后，这里的居民将在海中繁衍生息……”

“……不可否认，当年我的冲动与偏执使我犯下了不可原谅的过错。如今我则躲在这个隐蔽的水下实验室里，靠救助站偷来的食物和淡水过日。但真正令我备受折磨的是，我想不出更多提高这些人生活质量的方法……”

“……亚瑟是对的。进化是残酷的，任何人都不该狂妄地充当造物主，任何人——我也不能。我没能帮助他们走向最终的进化，相反，我将无辜的人推到了生死存亡的边缘，而在这样做的同时，我还杀死了那些因为我的实验缺陷而没能完成突变的人……”

“……毫无疑问，我将带着悔恨走向地狱。可亚瑟决定留在这里，直到帮助人们完全适应水下的生活。我感到懊恼，同时也不禁愤怒，因为他正试图替我弥补我犯下的过错，而我自己却永远失去了赎罪的机会……”

……

我想，历史总是如此充满了阴差阳错的巧合。盖斯特博士在此后所做的一切研究，都致力于改善海底的生活环境，并试图提升我们的水下生活质量。令我感到惊讶的是，实验记录中涉及的诸多研究，其成果均已在过去的数十年里陆续投入生产，并由政府发放给我们使用。而直到今天，我才终于知道这些技术的发明者是谁。

与大多数人的理解相反的是，即便是作为当年盖斯特疯狂实验的受害者之一，我仍然相信海王当年所做的选择是正确的。对于一个在自我欺骗中堕落已久的“恶人”而言，真正的惩罚来源于其残存的良心，真正的救赎则来源于自我的觉醒。但盖斯特博士后半生所做的一切真的足以弥补那次狂妄的实验曾带给我们的伤害吗？即使是在今天，我依然无法轻松地回答这个问题。但我能肯定的是，随着时间的流逝，一切伤痕都终将愈合。

如今，盖斯特博士的遗体被埋在了海底一处无人居住的空地。我曾在一个夜晚游去看过，那里一片荒凉，除了一个简简单单的无名墓碑之外什么都没有。

可这座墓碑将永远伫立在海底，伫立在这座繁荣的城市之外，成为这场灾难唯一的纪念碑。而在碑上刻着的，只有盖斯特博士写在他最后一本笔记本扉页上的一句话：“造物主从不存在——我们顶礼膜拜的不过是那个登上神坛的自己。”

第三节：趋异演化——我们与他的距离

对于如今出生在这座城市的孩子们来说，这片海域中的一切都充满了美丽的生机。经过几十年来的改造与建设，当初的一片废墟早已成为了一个真正具有现代化气息的水下都市。这里的人们在海王的帮助下逐渐适应了从陆地到水底生活的改变，并开始投身新家园的建设。但在此之前，我们也曾经历过一段短暂的发展停滞期。在今天孩子们的历史课本中，那段时期被称为“大低潮”，那时的我们困扰于即将面对的诸多生存挑战，也为自己全然未知的命运而担忧。

但在大低潮中最为突出的社会特征，则来源于我们对自身身份归属的迷茫。如今看来，这里最具讽刺性的一件事在于，正是这种缺乏认同感的迷茫，才将我们这一代人的命运与海王亚瑟库瑞牢固地绑定在一起，并让我以一种我并不情愿的形式感受到了他对地表世界的复杂情感。

在来到水底生活的第四年，我遇见了我的妻子朱莉亚。两年后，我们迎来了属于这个家庭的第一个新生命。那时我并不会料到，在我的女儿这代人成长的过程中对他们影响最大的一个问题竟会是：我们是什么？

我们这一代人与至今仍生活在地面上的人类最大的差距，在于我们脖颈下方隐藏的鳃状器官。在我们不曾察觉的这些年里，这种并不显露于体表的器官使我们能够在水下自如地呼吸，并像鱼类一样滤过吸入体内的海水，从中汲取生存所需的氧气。这种后天获得的突变最开始更像是一种隐形的附加物，而我们比起一个新物种而言则更像是只多出了两道鳃的普通人类。

但这种人为造成的所谓“演化”，其速度和效率都远远超出了我们的想象。在来到水下的第四年，我们的下一代之中出现了第一位长着体表鳃盖的个体。此后出生的婴儿中，与之相似的也越来越多。这一标志性事件的发生，使我们逐渐意识到或许自己早已在不知不觉中脱离了原本属于我们的“人类”范畴。而这件事对我们的城市而言更为重大的影响在于，它推动了我们与陆地家园的真正分离。

公元2008年8月8日，圣地亚哥城市委员会通过了一项决议，决定将水下部分的城市从原本的圣地亚哥划分出去，并由我们自行选举成立新的城市管理部门。从这一天起，我们真正意义上成为了无家可归的流浪者，那个曾经熟知的陆地城市自此也不再与我们有任何政治关联。

在那天议员们参加的新闻发布会上，他们表示我们与陆地的分离“虽然是一个完全的意外，但却为这些人提供了一个新的生活契机，因为从此以后他们便属于海洋，享受着比我们更为宽阔的生活空间”。

但我们在那最初的几年里真的享受过这个新的环境吗？我们学会了处理生鱼，却也会在咀嚼的同时咒骂那种黏腻的口感；我们开始懂得如何躲避鲨鱼的追捕，但却从未在任何一处遮蔽物中获得过家的安全感；我们学着如何更快地游动，却再也没能体验到如同在地面奔跑一般的快乐。如同被丢进荒野的弃婴，我们经历的这一切地表上的人们从未看到，也不愿关心。

是的，我们可以“适应”，但却无法“融入”。而在那场议会结束后，我们与地表世界最后的一点联系也被斩断了。

海王对此显然与我们一样愤怒。在决议通过后的两周内，他一直频繁出入地面上的各种公共场合，试图用演讲的方式号召议员们收回这项决定。他认为这是“极为不明智与残忍的做法，是官员们减少财务开支的借口”。但出于各种原因，这次地表世界没有再听从他的劝告。在洛杉矶的最后一次演讲结束后，地表世界的媒体称海王从人们的视线中彻底“消失”了。但实际上，他回到了我们所在的城市，并从那时开始定居在这里长达十二年。

可以这样说，在我们的下一代长大的过程中，海王始终留在这座城市中，鼓励我们走出背井离乡的忧虑，并指导我们重建家园。今天的我终于认识到，对于在我们之后出生在这片水域的人们而言，海王当年所做的最大贡献在于引导我们直面了自己早已变得与大多数人类不同的事实。

如今在我们孩子的教科书里，我们已不再以“人类”自称，而是用“新人类”取而代之。这曾是一个无奈的现实，但现在，我们骄傲地站在历史的伤疤上，用这个词来定义自己与其他许许多多的同类。

在曾经的无数个夜晚，我们在结束一天的工作后聚在海底酒吧的门前，手拉着手跳踢踏舞，或是围坐在一起唱歌，用欢庆的方式驱散始终笼罩于我们心头的阴霾。那些时候我总能看见海王的身影，他总是站在离我们不远的地方静静地看着，却从不加入我们的队伍。

时至今日，我始终猜不到那时他可能在想些什么。但大多数人都没有发现的一点是，我们作为曾经的地表居民，或许从未比大低潮时期更接近过这位沉默寡言的国王的生活。根据我这几年来对历史上媒体报道的考据与查证，在那段充斥着不安与焦虑的时期，人们对于海王持续不断的指责与非议竟处于前所未有的最低点。这一现象的出现，或许暗示着那时的我们正因对自身命运的迷茫而没有心思去对他妄加揣测，或许意味着那时海王所做的一切都恰好符合了我们的需求，因此我们无需再有任何不满。但无论它代表着什么，都无法改变这一现象最具讽刺意味的地方——我们只有在与这位超级英雄处于同样被孤立的状态下时，才真正做到了将心比心地对待他。

毋庸置疑，我们正在这场被冠名为“演化”的闹剧中与曾经的人类身份渐行渐远。而在我们从低谷走出并正视自己新身份的过程中，海王则一直在我们身边——尽管从没有人逼他这样做，而他也并没有这样做的义务。但正如曾经每一个聚会的夜晚，他始终站在我们身后，准备着可能出现的危机，或等待着我们最终能够勇敢独行的一天。

只是在我此后的生活中，以一种极低的频率，我偶尔也会忍不住设想，当他安抚着恐惧不安的我们时，是否也在我们的身上看到了曾经的自己？这些被强制改造为水下居民的普通人所经历的一切——那些被遗忘、被孤立甚至被抛弃的感受，是否也曾占据过他的内心？

在今天——海王死后的第二十四年，我终于有机会将这些问题写在这里，并交由未来可能看到它的你们思考。因为我深信，在那个多灾多难的世纪即将结束的时刻，大多数人都终于意识到了这一点：我们与那些始终站在城市边缘的超级英雄们似乎并不遥远。每个时代都将诞生属于它的英雄，而只要他们依然存在，我们就有理由珍惜他们所做的一切。如同曾经的哥谭之于蝙蝠侠，或是大都会之于超人，如今这座快速发展的水下都市已足以证明海王曾经的停留与守候并非徒劳。而正因为我们这些“新人类”也曾徘徊在自然演化的十字路口，我们或许比任何其他人都更清楚地明白，每一位英雄可能都曾是我们。而在时代的呼唤下，我们每一个人也都可能成为英雄。

然而，在我们终于能够见证现在的一切发展成果，并由衷地感谢起海王当年的奉献之前，我们还有很长的路要走。因为在那个时候——在大低潮的时代到来之际，除了环境剧变带来的身份危机，还有更多的危险与质疑在等着我们。

第四节：暴力与秩序——海洋会将我们带往何方

当一群有丰富文化积累和充足繁衍能力的人来到一个全新的环境中时，一个崭新的文明需要多久才能真正发展起来？对于这个问题，戈尔丁爵士和津巴多教授想必会不约而同地给出一个让我们失望的答案。但对于当年的我们而言，这个问题或许不只停留在小说和实验里。在这个水下都市进入稳定发展期之前，我也曾亲眼见过那些在这个微缩社会中肆意为恶的人，而他们往往是平日里最友善、最冷静的那些。这一度让我们这些刚从地震的阴影中恢复过来的人被迫开始思考：隐藏在我们人类本性中的究竟是崇尚暴力的恶，还是守护秩序的善？而在没有了圣地亚哥城市管理委员会的情况下，我们的社会最终将演变成何种面貌？

公元2008年8月31日，圣地亚哥议会正式决定将我们的城市从陆上部分分离的第三周，同时也是我们沉入海底的第四年，水下的第一起犯罪事件发生了。五个因无法重返家园而愤怒不已的年轻人袭击了一处位于市中心的水下救助站。他们用装有钩索的钉枪向正在那里工作的人们射击，并造成了多达十一名志愿者的死亡，而在他们当中有六位只是穿戴着潜水设备的普通人类。

这次性质极端恶劣的暴力事件显然不是出于偶然。它的出现给了那些因自身悲剧命运而对社会产生报复冲动的人一个契机，也给了他们一个积极的暗示。在此后的两个月里，各类大大小小的犯罪事件在这个脆弱不堪的水下城市接连发生。在那场突如其来的地震之后，人们长久被压抑的心情终于得以通过这种扭曲的方式释放。平日里努力工作的年轻人开始学会在夜晚偷窃老人们的家当，甚至那些一向内敛温和的中年人也开始殴打孩子以发泄自己内心的不满。原本局限于我们内部的冲突最终甚至波及了更多从陆地上来这里帮我们重建城市的志愿者。

这个长久以来一直被恐惧和焦虑笼罩的城市在完全斩断自己与地面的联系后，终于走向了一场彻底的混乱失序。幸运的是，我们的微小社会并非完全没有人在乎。在这个时候，一直观察着这个城市的海王决定介入，以自己的方式改变这个城市的现状。但这里值得反复强调的一点是，他面临的并不是一群穷凶极恶的歹徒，而只是一些无家可归的绝望平民。对于这些时代的受难者，他无法简单地用捉拿与惩戒来处置他们。于是很快，海王发现自己已经无法凭借赤手空拳阻止规模越来越大的社会混乱。他需要更多的人手。

我们的第一起犯罪事件发生的第三个月，地表世界的人们终于认识到了放任我们自由发展的必然后果。政府向这个水下世界派出了三支警队，他们配有专用于水下作战的枪支和警棍，以应对随时可能出现的突发事件。海王对于这些人员穿戴的全套武器装备似乎并不怎么开心，但他最终还是让这些来自陆地的“管理员”加入了自己维护社会治安的队伍。在他们来到这里之后，混乱的暴力冲突几乎立刻得到了平息，人们重新变得安分守己起来，再也没有人试图用原始野蛮的方式挑战法制的权威。但在这种平静安定的状态之下，却潜藏着更为严重的问题。

我们再也不会在夜晚聚集在一起唱歌跳舞了。面对那些手持枪棍的警察，我们感到不由自主的恐惧。原本因全新的生活环境而忧心忡忡的人们在居高临下的管理者面前更感到了无奈与悲哀。这不仅仅是因为我们曾经的同胞正用武力威胁我们这些“潜在的罪犯”乖乖就范，更是因为我们知道，在这场暴力危机得到解决后，这些警察将重新回到那个海平面之上的故乡，而我们却只能被他们再一次遗弃在深海。

陆地派遣的警队驻扎在我们的城市里不出一个星期，一位年仅十五岁的男孩在临时管制中心自杀。三天前他因为情绪失控掐住了一个老人的脖子而被警察抓进了临时拘留处。在那里痛苦地忍受了几天的监禁后，他将一块磨尖的石头扎进了自己的喉咙。在之后的新闻报道配图中，我看到了他自杀前用同一块石头在墙上刻下的痕迹——那是地震发生前伫立在圣地亚哥海边的一座灯塔。

这件事发生的第二天，圣地亚哥的媒体惊讶地发现海王主动出现在了他们面前，并要求与议会对话。那天的谈话记录如今可以在多个平台上找到，因此我将在这里选取几段海王本人所说的话，以总结他对于这次平息暴力运动的看法。

……

“……这是属于他们的城市，除他们自己之外我不希望看到任何其他组织或个人替他们管理它。他们曾属于你们，但现在再也不是了。你们已经选择将这个城市从圣地亚哥分离出去，现在你们再也没有权利介入他们的事务了。”

“人们需要的是引导，是安慰，而不是强硬的管制。如果你们要将这些人当作异类和威胁，那么你们就是在迫害自己的同胞……”

“……那里存在混乱，存在暴力，这没错。但那不会永远持续下去，我不会让他们一直这样下去。现在他们仍在害怕，害怕自己成为无家可归的难民——当然你们已经将他们变成了这样，害怕自己的余生在未知的海底度过。那里的暴力反映的是愤怒与不安，而不代表他们都是邪恶的……”

“……没有人生来就是恶人。犯罪的根源在于体制的欠缺——相信我，我曾是国王，我比你们都了解怎么管理一个国家。但我不会这么做，这个城市不属于我。我的责任在于引导，而不是统治。”

“……我们仍需要协助。但如果你们真的希望帮助我，帮助他们，那么我只有一个要求——不要有枪。这个城市已经遭受太多了，这里的人们无法再忍受火药与枪支的存在。我不想徒增他们的痛苦。”

“……但如果你们做不到，那就把他们交给我。让我和我的朋友来平息他们的愤怒……”

“……他们需要属于自己的管理体制，而建立这一切的只能是他们自己。我会帮助他们认清这一点，但在此之前，不要再把你们自以为是的怜悯扔给这些受害者了，他们不需要——再也不会了。”

……

我不知道当初的议员们在面对海王的这番质问时有些什么想法，但就在这场会面的第二天，配有枪支的警察从我们的城市中撤走了。从那时开始，海王重新开始了自己单枪匹马的战斗——如同过去的每一次。而在正义联盟的帮助下，他得以使用各种杀伤力更小的威慑性武器遏制犯罪，并减少对水下居民们造成的惊吓。

而在地表世界的媒体眼中，这一行为的性质显然与我们看来大不相同。在海王和他所使用的新式武器被某些媒体曝光后，陆地上的一部分人开始将他针对我们城市的犯罪遏制计划称为“新世纪的专制独裁”，并猜测他想通过这种行为把这座城市变成“下一个亚特兰蒂斯”，并暗中掌控这里的一切管理权。

对于这些猜测他没有做过任何公开回应——我猜他可能早就习惯了。但无可辩驳的事实却是，在他和正义联盟的共同努力下，出现在这座城市的犯罪率开始逐渐降低，而在人们逐渐走出最初的不安情绪后，我们的社会治安也终于重回正轨。公元2009年1月27日，属于我们自己的城市管理委员会通过民主选举正式诞生，这场会议还同时成立了独立的治安管理部门和医疗机构，负责在这个水下城市进入新的发展期之前维护人们生活的稳定与安全。参与这次选举的人们大多毫无参选经验，也从未从事过与管理有关的任何工作。但我们仍然对这个新成立的机构充满信心，因为在那个焦虑的年代，这次选举对我们这些被地表社会排挤已久的人来说具有无可比拟的激励效应——我们看到了由自己管理自己的城市的可能性。更重要的是，在那个被误解、被侮辱的时候，仍有人用自己的方式告诉我们，他在意我们与这座城市。

人性的本质究竟是什么？是暴力与野蛮，还是文明与秩序？我并非专业的学者，但我相信哪怕是一位资深学者也无法给出完全正确的答案。然而在如今，我认为我可以基于自己这代人曾经的经历下一个结论。我们从没有任何人生来为恶，但任何纯粹的善良与真诚都可能在外界的腐蚀下一步步走向堕落。我们曾属于那片广阔的大地，在早已趋于完善的社会制度下用善意的眼光看待彼此。但即便是在这里，在被历史的车轮碾进这个阴暗的水下世界后，我们也最终向全世界证明了自己并非纯粹的恶人。我们需要的不过是一点关怀和一点耐心，因为一个文明从不会在一夜之间兴起，一片海洋也绝不可能只因一场降雨而诞生。我们曾是一场灾难的受害者，但我们仍然在这个不为人知的地方创造奇迹，生生不息。文明的种子并非由谁以高人一等的姿态施舍于我们，它本就存在于我们每个人的体内，与我们各自的生命融为一体——因此只要有人的地方，就一定会孕育文明。

在我们的城市管理委员会成立之后，海王不再整天拿着那些奇形怪状的武器站在高处巡查，但他仍然留在这座城市中，在每个我们可能需要帮助的时候给予我们指导。可尽管由衷地感谢他对我们所做的一切，我也曾多次思考过这个问题：当初让他选择留下的究竟只是植根于内心的深重责任感，还是更多我们不曾了解的东西？在这位超级英雄带着悲悯与同情凝视这座城市的时候，他到底看到了什么？

我无意对一位英雄行善的动机妄加揣测，只是直到如今，我才终于了解到我们与他之间最深层次的复杂关系，以及这座城市对于当年的他而言真正的意义。为了始终在我内心深处叫嚣的良知，我想在这里把这段被埋藏已久的历史转告你们，并讲述这座城市与海王之间难以言说的因果关系。

第五节：一切以海相连——谬误与救赎

公元1995年3月17日晚，一场慈善晚宴在我工作的酒店如期举行。那是一场关于保护海洋环境的公益晚宴，全国各地的慈善家与知名政客都在现场。那是我第一次与海王亚瑟库瑞的近距离接触，但如今最令我印象深刻的则是当晚我接到的一个要求。

而正是这个要求间接改变了海王先生此后数十年的人生轨迹，也改变了九年以后圣地亚哥城的命运。

如果我能预见未来，当时我一定会果断地拒绝那位同事。但我没有。那天晚上，我这位新入职的侍应生同事请求经验更丰富的我帮他一个小忙——替他拿到海王先生喝过的那只高脚酒杯。这是个奇怪的要求，可那时的我对这位同事颇有好感——他在入职后的一个多月里一直待人友好真诚，还时不时为我们带来自己做的饼干。于是我几乎没有犹豫地答应了他。

我在为宾客收走餐具时顺势从海王手中接过了那只空酒杯，并在酒店的过道里将它交给了我的同事。在半个多世纪过去后，早已老去的我终于恍然大悟，当年这位友善的同事，正是后来参与策划了圣地亚哥大地震的安东盖斯特博士。而我带给他的那只酒杯上，有着一种对我们此后的人生至关重要的东西——海王先生留下的唾液样本。

从杯口残留的微量唾液中，年轻的盖斯特分离出了能使海王在水下自如呼吸的基因片段，并将其扩增提纯，最终制造出了那瓶决定四十万人命运的DNA溶液——换言之，如今的每一位水地亚哥居民体内，都有着来自海王本人的一段基因。

现在我依旧无法用确切的言语描述自己在盖斯特博士的笔记中看到这一段时的震惊。我为我们的生活竟以如此讽刺的方式与海王存在着关系而惊讶，与此同时，我也为自己曾无意犯下的错误而懊悔不已。在此之前我从未试想过，当年自己的一次“举手之劳”，竟早已为我和数十万同胞的命运酿下了祸根。尽管我明白即使当年自己没有答应盖斯特的请求，日后他也一样会寻找其他接近海王的机会，但我无法否认的是，我的大意仍在某种程度上促成了这场疯狂实验计划的迅速成功。

而在如此之多的机缘巧合之下，我们与海王都成为了这个狂妄的造物主计划的实验对象与牺牲品。从盖斯特当年的手稿内容来看，海王在找到这位幕后元凶的时候就早已明白了那瓶DNA溶液的真正来源。或许对他来说，这座城市与这些居民的生活已在那时与自己密不可分，因为我们的体内已经融入了来自他的DNA，这也使我们成为了他生命中不得不承担的沉重责任。当然，我并不想像某些八卦媒体一样胡乱编造关于海王与这座城市之间关系的阴谋论。我想借此对你们说明的是，在这诸多看似无关紧要的事件之下，正埋藏着一个我们早已明白却不曾察觉的简单道理。

公元2010年3月23日，我的女儿乌娜来到了这个新的世界。与她同龄的孩子们从小就展现出了超凡的适应能力。对他们而言，这个海底世界的一切仿佛都充满了原始的魅力。而与他们一样，我们这些成年人也逐渐开始接受自己身份的转变，并用全新的眼光看待身边的一切事物。在焊接工人身边工作的不再是滋滋作响的大功率电灯，而是垂着巨大触须的鮟鱇鱼，陪伴孩子们一同长大的动物伙伴也不再是家养的狗或猫，而是活泼好动的海豚。我们以一种意外的方式闯入了这个曾经被自己定义为“原始而未开化”的世界，但最终却发现自己正逐渐开始向这种生活敞开怀抱。

在我的女儿六岁那年，当初与我们一同来到这里的一位老妇人在自己的家中离世。她来自新泽西，在地震发生前是一位和蔼可亲的园艺爱好者。在被迫留在这个水下世界生活后，她从没对自己后半生的这次遭遇有过什么抱怨。相反，每次与她见面时，我都能看见这位老人坐在某处平整的海床上，曾经拿着喷壶灌溉花草的双手在海水中小幅度打着转，逗弄一些不知名的鱼类。乌娜很喜欢这个总是面带笑容的奶奶。在和同伴一起玩耍的时候，她总是不自觉地游到这位邻居的家门前逗留。

“你看，我们的世界总有各种各样的生命，”有一天她对我这么说，“花草是生命，这些鱼也一样。我喜欢和它们打交道，这不过是让我更了解自己的一个方法而已。”

这位可爱的邻居去世后，她成为了这座城市里第一位实行水下葬礼的人。那天我们站在城市的边缘，看着海王帮我们将她的遗体埋葬在刚刚修建完成的公墓中。我仍然记得那个时候我的女儿看着那个被众人立在那里的简陋十字架，转过头来问我：“爸爸，她去哪儿了？”

我不知道该如何回答这个问题。对涉世未深的孩子解释生死与命运总是太过困难，但幸运的是，在海洋里，亲眼看到这个问题的答案并不困难。在我们的邻居下葬的第二天，所有经过那里的人都看到了这个惊人的景象——埋葬她的坟堆上聚集起一个巨大的鱼群，它们不断围绕着那座坟墓游动，如同一座活着的墓碑。我不难猜到形成这个现象的原因——在这个极易食物匮乏的地方，人类的血肉之躯必然是吸引这些生物前来觅食的巨大诱惑。对于生活在陆地上的你们而言，这终归不是个童真浪漫的答案，但现在的我们早已对这种安葬方式再习惯不过。那时我和乌娜一起站在鱼群的远处，而海王则坐在我们前面，背对着我们安静地看着坟墓上的鱼群。乌娜最终还是好奇地跑到了他的身边，向他提出了前一天被抛给我的同一个问题。

“她没有去哪儿，”而那位沉默已久的国王这样回答她，“她还在这里——只不过会用另一种方式。看到了吗？这里的一切都在不停地循环：小鱼吃掉浮游生物，而大鱼又吃掉它们。只要是生活在这里的生命都处在这个循环中，而在他们死去后，他们就回到这一切的起点，去滋养新的生命。所以她不会去别的地方，她仍然和你们在一起。”

我必须承认，对于一个没上过学的孩子来说这并不能算是一个浅显易懂的回答。但对于乌娜来说，海王所说的最后一句话已经足够安慰她失去一个朋友的悲伤心情了。而在今天，在这场葬礼过去的多年以后，我则端详着盖斯特博士笔记中的内容，又一次想起了当年的这个场景。

今天的我终于明白，如同生命和物质，我们的历史也仿佛是一个不断演进的循环。它永远没有终结，但过去发生的一切都不曾消失，它们始终处在这个循环的某一处，等待着历史将自己重演的一天。与之相似，我们曾犯下的一切过错都不会真正消失或被掩盖，它们只会停留在历史的循环中，在未来的某一天成为我们命运转折的导火索。当年我在慈善晚宴上的无心之举促成了盖斯特实验的顺利进行，而海王曾经饮过的一只酒杯，却使未来的他成为了这个悲剧之城的缔造者之一。我们人人熟知过去千百年来的世界历史，却从不曾察觉自己也身在这历史之中，而我们所做的每一件不经意的小事，都决定着自己乃至全世界的命运。

在过去的几十年里，我们仿佛早已习惯我们的媒体用水地亚哥城的“救世主”来形容海王。但尽管他本人从不干涉外界对他的报道与描述，我们依然需要知道，维系着这位英雄人物与我们之间关系的，并不只有简单的自我奉献精神。在盖斯特博士的笔记中，不乏各种关于他与海王对话内容的概括，在那当中出现的最多的一个词则是“愧疚”。

很明显，在盖斯特博士眼中，海王对被改造的我们始终抱有某种程度上的歉意。在今天看来，这份歉意显然包括着对我们因他的DNA而遭受痛苦的自责，但其中更重要的或许是，他也曾站在一个历史见证者的立场上，对那场浩劫中每一个平凡的生命心怀悲悯。以我之见，这份悲悯并非诞生自简单的救世欲望，而是由于他早已在过去所承担的一切责任中参透了历史与万物的内在关联，正因如此，他无法从这段历史中抽身而出，更不能任由我们在这个不为人知的角落自生自灭。

在这片浩瀚无际的海域中，我们每个人的命运都早已被写进历史的轨迹。在每一个鲜活的生命通过物质循环而紧密连接的同时，我们的一举一动也在悄然书写着历史。如你们所见，这座城市诞生于一个疯狂科学家的过错，却最终在它的罪人与救世主的共同努力下得到了拯救。重回海洋没能将我们这群“新人类”送上进化之树的顶端。相反，这一过程让我们比陆地上的人们更早地认识到了世间万物在冥冥之中的联系，它栖身于每一条隐秘的食物链中，也随温柔的水波流动在我们每个人四周，让我们不经意间与彼此相遇、相识，使我们在这个世界上留下存在的痕迹，并同时改变彼此的命运。在这里，我们的生命以海相连。

在这座城市定居整整十二年之后，海王离开了我们。那时我们已经在他的帮助下建立起自己的管理体制，并得以通过自己的双手重建受损的公共建筑。在这座城市终于像蹒跚学步的孩子一样走上成长的正轨后，我们便不再需要自己的守护者了。从这里离开后，海王重新回到了正义联盟，再次过上了曾经在地表世界惩恶扬善的生活，也重新回到了媒体的视线中。此后，他多次活跃在各大报社的新闻报道中，并继续致力于推动地表世界与亚特兰蒂斯之间的和平相处，直到多年后意外丧生于那次惨烈的战斗。

这位英雄的逝去如同他曾经的一切事迹，成为了各家媒体头条上的一朵水花，在造成了短暂的轰动之后便被人们迅速遗忘。而在我们的城市中，他的雕像始终矗立在市中心的繁华地带，他曾经留下的脚印则依然在每一处废墟遗址清晰可辨。海洋不会遗忘任何出现在她怀抱中的人或事，因为这里的一切都是历史。无论是正确还是谬误，无论是罪人还是救世主，这里存在过的一切都被这个广阔的世界无差别地铭记着，留存着，等待被后人重新挖掘的那一天。

在海王离世后，我们繁荣发展的城市成为了他留给这个世界最为珍贵的礼物。而此后不久，在一个谁都没有想到的机缘巧合下，我们则幸运地迎来了一个崭新的时代，并得以亲眼看见这位英雄生前期盼已久的盛世景象。

第六节：新移民——海王的遗产

公元2027年9月12日，正义联盟在太平洋公海的一艘战舰上与一群神秘的外星生命交战。这场战斗进行了将近六个小时，并直接导致了海王亚瑟库瑞的丧生。此后，他的遗体遵循其遗嘱被埋葬在一个无人岛，生前所使用的三叉戟则被送回了亚特兰蒂斯。

媒体对于这场惨烈的战斗进行了堪称铺天盖地的报道。在诸多真实或夸大的记载之中，人们则总倾向于用“悄无声息的离去”形容这位超级英雄的死。在海王死后，亚特兰蒂斯似乎也从地表世界的媒体镜头中就此销声匿迹，重新隐没进人们的神话传说中。但这些媒体所不知道的是，亚特兰蒂斯从没有消失，也未曾切断过与我们的联系。在这个陆地之下的城市中，从那个遥远而神秘的神话帝国延续而来的生命一直欣欣向荣地存在着，并与我们这些新人类一同构成海王留给这个世界最为珍贵的遗产。

公元2039年12月9日，在与曾经的圣地亚哥城实现管理权分离的第三十一年，我们年轻的城市迎来了一位奇怪的访客。那一天，在城市边界巡逻的人们发现了这个衣着奇怪的女人，她说着一些没人听得懂的语言，怀里抱着一个简陋的包裹，执意想要闯进城来。

在将她带进城市里以后，人们很快就发现了她身上显现出的不同之处。除了在脖颈两侧不断鼓动的鳃和脚踝上方舒展的鳍，她的容貌与我们似乎并无差别，但她携带的物品却让当时负责与她沟通的警员十分惊讶。据那时与她有过初次接触的警察称，这位女性随身携带着两把刀柄上带有奇怪图腾的匕首，一支能在水下演奏的笛型乐器，还有半包经过特殊处理的鱼肉。很快，随着这个女人的到来一同传遍这座城市的，还有许多曾在陆地上风靡一时的传闻——因为这个世界上只有一个地方的居民才会身着如此奇特的服装，并将神灵的头像刻在自己的武器与乐器上。

显而易见，我们迎来了有史以来第一位来自亚特兰蒂斯的移民。最初，我们只将她当成一个远离家乡的旅客，认为她或许只想在我们的城市中短暂停留。于是她被安置在城市边缘一个少有人居住的空房子里。由于语言不通，我们并不知道她为什么会来到这里，而这位年轻女性似乎对自己的居所并没有什么不满。但出乎我们意料的是，一周之后她仍然住在那里，没有任何要离开的意图，甚至还试图将包裹里一些细小的种子播种在房门外的海床上。

除了一小块栖身之所，她看上去并不需要我们提供任何其他的东西。一个真实存在的、来自那个神话国度的人就这么安安静静地生活在我们身边，而随着这种相安无事的日子一天天过去，这里的人们很快就忘掉了最开始对于这位访客的惊讶。逐渐的，她则开始对市中心人们的生活感到好奇，并会偶尔来到这里观察我们。越来越多的孩子开始接近她，和她交换食物，甚至向她学习亚特兰蒂斯的语言。几个月过去了，人们也不再费心去揣测她来到这里的动机，因为她已经开始融入我们的生活，真正成为了这座城市的一员。

在这位年轻女性来到这里的第三年，更多的亚特兰蒂斯人来到了我们的城市。他们开始在我们之间定居，带来各种我们从没见过的新奇物件，并在城市中搭建起形状奇特的住所。能够学着与他们简单交流的年轻人们越来越多，而让这些移民背井离乡的原因也慢慢变得清晰起来——他们都是被内战波及的平民，带着所剩无几的家当在海里寻找宜居的新家园。由于海王的缺席，我们可能再也无从了解那时的亚特兰蒂斯王室究竟发生了什么，但唯一确定的是，我们最终接纳了这些奇异的访客，并开始与他们一同建设这座城市。

由于曾经经历的一切，从没有人试图驱逐这些新移民。这个诞生于悲剧和意外的城市在面对同样漂泊异乡的人时表现出了前所未有的包容与热情。很快，我们与他们的界限变得越来越模糊，市中心开始出现大量颜色鲜艳的圆顶建筑，我们的餐厅售卖起了按照他们的方式制作的食物，而来自两个国家的语言也以惊人的速度交融在人们的日常生活中。

正如你们所见，在这个地方，一切事物的演进都极为迅速——无论是生命的演化，还是文明的发展。与此同时，千百年来横亘于两个种族之间的固有偏见也在这里被逐渐破除。现在我们知道，亚特兰蒂斯人并不全是好战的莽夫，他们并不骑着深海怪物出行，也不会肆意虐杀前往远海捕鱼的普通人。他们拥有庞大的武装力量，而深海幽暗的环境也催生了他们同样强大的精神文明。这个国家拥有权力雄厚的王室体制，但同时也有着无数个度日维艰的贫民窟。那里有骁勇善战的士兵，也有烧杀抢掠的暴徒。而在我们的城市中，这群生活在水下的新人类则逐渐认识到，亚特兰蒂斯人和他们一度神秘的社会面貌与我们自己的并没有想象中那么大的不同。

公元2048年3月6日，往返于地表世界与水地亚哥的旅游线路终于在两个政府的努力推动下正式开通，无数来自陆地的记者与游客穿戴起潜水设备来到了我们的城市。而根据此后数月的媒体报道，令陆地上的人们感到惊讶的不只是这座城市迅猛的重建速度，还有这里人类与亚特兰蒂斯人完全混居的局面。在圣地亚哥大地震后的近半个世纪里，这些沉入水底的人们将曾经属于地表的文明带到了海里，并在短短数年间就做到了曾一度被陆地居民认为是天方夜谭的事——与亚特兰蒂斯人和谐共处。

在几年前的媒体评论中，海王的名字又一次被拉回了人们的视线。毫无疑问，我们的城市在无形之中成为了这位横跨两个世界的大人物曾立志用一生探寻的东西——一个鲜活的例子，一个足以向全人类宣告这两个世界可以共存的证据。当然，或许连他本人也没有想到过，这个在自己的帮助下发展起来的地方竟在日后印证了当年他所憧憬的未来。但正是在如此多的阴差阳错与因果循环之间，我们——水地亚哥和她的每一位居民，都成为了海王留给这个世界最后的遗产。

今天的你们也许已经察觉，海王的离去并非悄无声息。他曾为我们这群人和这座城市停驻，而在他的生命消逝之后，更多新生的希望正在他曾停留过的地方盎然生长。在这个城市里，鱼群在玩耍的孩子们头顶聚集，好奇的鲸豚时常游进人们的家中，而在市中心的建筑物之间，颜色各异的珊瑚取代了曾经的绿化植物立在我们的道路中央。如今生活在这里的人类可以与他们来自亚特兰蒂斯的邻居并肩坐在广场上，用同一种乐器奏响诞生自两个世界的歌谣。与此同时，在我们看不到的地方，那段使海王能在水下呼吸的基因也正在这个城市的每一位居民体内流动，而从这个角度来看，我们每个人都是他生命的延续。我或许可以如此大胆地说，以一种奇妙的方式，海王一生中最为重要的两个城市在这里紧密联系在了一起，而他则早已为我们留下了一个人类所能给予这个世界最为宝贵的赠礼。在这位英雄死后，他曾用一生守护过的地方终于绽放出蓬勃的生机。

如今的水地亚哥已经和陆地上的美国城市别无二致。在这里，不同种族的人们一同生活，人类与亚特兰蒂斯人之间的差异已经越来越难分辨，而随着时间的推移，这种差别或许还会继续缩小。当然，每当我与家人一起游过这座城市的边缘，望着远方空旷无人的深海，我也会回想起自己曾经在陆地上的生活——干燥而温暖的床褥和厨房里总是散发着焦香的吐司机，这一切已经彻底离我远去，但现在我却不再为此而痛苦。新的生活早已在水下徐徐展开，而我们终究不会浪费一生的时间为他人的过失而哀悼。

我们诞生于历史造就的谬误，但无论它有多么痛苦，多么不堪，我们都将沿着命运的轨迹不断前行。在无尽的海洋中，光阴随潮汐一同流转，而生命总要继续。

第七节：离别与再会——我们终将久别重逢

二十四年前的今天，有一场特殊的葬礼在北太平洋的一个小岛上举行（注1）。这个岛屿没有名字，也没有居民，只有一座早已被遗弃的灯塔，而根据当年的新闻描述，这场葬礼甚至也没有神父和悼词。在仪式开始后不久，几位正义联盟的成员共同将一个木棺埋葬在了那座灯塔下。

这是海王的葬礼。当初参加这场葬礼的只有他生前的几位超级英雄朋友和少数的记者，在葬礼结束后不久，这些记者将返回各自工作的地方，把这场低调的，甚至说得上简陋的仪式写上全国各地的报纸。可让当时的媒体工作者们困惑不已的是，他们之中没有任何人知道为什么这位曾经的亚特兰蒂斯国王竟要选择被安葬于此。在那之前，这个无人岛几乎从不曾被任何人留意过。人们查不到这里曾经的居民名单，更无从得知这个岛屿和它的灯塔对于海王本人而言有何意义。如同这位英雄生前扑朔迷离的诸多事迹，他的离世同样成为了一个难解的谜团。

而在这些曾一度困扰过媒体人的疑云之下，这位英雄则被永远地安葬于那个无人小岛，他被留在了这个可以同时靠近海洋与陆地的地方，真正成为了守望两个世界的桥梁。

在这个和平的时代，人们对于曾经活跃在各大城市中的超级英雄们或许已经知之甚少。与其他人一样，尽管兴趣颇高，我也无从了解海王曾经真正的日常生活，或是探寻有关这位大人物的身世之谜。我作为当年最早来到这里生活的人类之一，曾与他有过许多次接触，而在他定居于此的十二年间，我几乎每天都能在城市中看到他的身影。但今天想来最令我感到惊讶的是，包括我自己在内的大多数人竟早已习惯了当年海王活跃在我们身边的生活。在那十二年里，他逐渐让自己隐没在这座城市的每个角落，使自己的存在如同我们身边的水波一样稀松平常。他从不曾隐瞒自己真正的身份，却也丝毫没有尝试过融入普通人们的生活，仿佛那身颜色鲜艳的制服早已成为他日常生活的一部分，而在穿上它的同时，他便自然而然地舍弃了作为我们之中一员生活的权利。

可我们对此似乎已习惯成自然，因为我们每个人都明白，自己作为普通人的安稳生活总需要经由他人的付出来实现，无论他们以英雄的形象出现在邪恶势力的面前，还是以其他名不见经传的方式替我们奔波于街角路口。然而真正令我感到惋惜的是，在过去的一个世纪中，这个社会从没有真正接纳过以上这两种人。对于那些挺身而出的超级英雄，我们往往强加苛责，而对于那些社会底层的普通劳动者，我们却时常置若罔闻。如今的我们在一个意外中脱离了原来熟悉的环境，而在这个崭新的水下社会，我们的生活比以往任何时候都更需要英雄与普通人的共同奉献。尽管多数时候人们并没有留意，但我必须承认，这座繁荣壮丽的水下都市的兴起得益于我们每个人的建设，而在其危机四伏的萌芽阶段，海王的停留与帮助则功不可没。

无论今天的人们是否赞同，这位前任亚特兰蒂斯国王的后半生都早已与这座城市牢固地绑定在了一起，在他守护与见证我们发展的同时，我们的存在与繁荣则成为了他毕生奉献的鲜活证明。而即使是在今天，他与我们之间的联系也不曾断裂，它始终在这个水下世界留存着，隐匿于每一条街道和每一栋建筑之中，仿佛这座城市曾经的守护者至今仍活在这里一样。

如今的我们已不再为海王的死而哀恸。曾经的一切经历都过早地教会了我们这些人如何从过去的伤痛中获得解脱。今天距离那场大地震已经过去了近五十年。我们曾在那场灾难中失去爱人，失去孩子，失去家庭，并从此沉入这片陌生的海底。但在这个生与死紧密交织的地方，我们却明白了一个简单的道理：死亡也是我们生命中不可或缺的一部分。我们生活在海洋的怀抱中，而在这里，一条生命的逝去不过是重新回到了最原始的生命循环，而那些曾经逝去的人如今也不过是用另一种方式活在我们身边而已——用我们看不见却依然感受得到的方式。

今天是2051年9月13日，曾经的圣地亚哥沉入海底的第四十七年，那时只有二十出头的我如今也已经年老体衰。那场灾难夺走了我的故乡，而在这个新的世界里，我拥有了新的家庭，并在他们的陪伴下度过了自己的后半生。当初与我一同来到这里的人们已经逐渐在我的生活中消失了踪影，我们都有了各自的工作与生活，不再每天对着那片遥不可及的海面怨天尤人。如今我深信，对于任何突如其来的灾难，我们的生命都早有了答案。

在过去的半年里，我时常看着在家里玩闹的孩子，迟钝地意识到自己早就不再年轻，随时都可能因为各种疾病而离开人世，再次与自己所爱的人们分离。但正如每一天的潮起潮落，我们每个人都将不可避免地从新生走向死亡，而我与我的家人早已明白这种短暂分离所代表的意义。

现在，无论是为了警醒后人切勿盲目干扰历史的进程，还是为了记录下曾经的一位英雄人物与我们的故事，我在自己生命的最后时刻将这一代人所经历过的苦难与繁荣写在这里。我相信此时此刻，我与我的家人都不为死亡而感到恐惧，这座城市的每一位居民都不会。我们本就诞生于灾难与死亡，而重回海底的生命循环并不是一件可怕的事情。

死亡并不代表永别，这是海王曾经告诉我的女儿的道理。多年以前我们曾站在一位邻居的墓前，与他一同注视那些游动的鱼群。那时的他告诉我们，在海洋里，从不会有人真正离去。如今我相信他是对的，因为他也从未离开过这里——今天的我们仍能感知到海王的存在。在其短暂的生命消逝之后，每一片鱼群都像他的双眼，每一次潮汐都是他的呼吸。短暂的分离并不足以让人恐惧，因为无论生与死，我们始终都身处同一个世界，同一片海。因此，在人类历史的长河之中，在无尽的海潮与尘埃之间，我们最终总会再次相遇。

那么，我想现在就是道别的时刻了。在你们看到这里的时候，我已经回到了自己真正的归属。我来自陆地，却最终在海洋里结束自己的生命，从某种程度上看，这倒也算得上是一趟新奇的旅程。而在我们死后的世界，或许我们这些人仍有机会再次见到那位曾经默默守护过这座城市的超级英雄，甚至见到同样来自陆地的你们。在这个时刻，我竟忍不住畅想，那时重逢的我们又该作何反应？

但无论未来的一切如何，在这个即将重归生命循环的浪漫时刻，或许我该用海王本人曾对我们说过的话来结束这个故事——

“我们的生命都起源于海洋，所以在这里，不会有谁真正离去。从这个角度来说，或许告别的时刻我们并不应该说再见，而是该说，好久不见。”

《海与尘》  
END

注1：此处参考的起源设定为1989年的Aquaman Special 01，亚瑟原本是一个因为金色头发而被亚特兰蒂斯王室遗弃在慈恩礁的孩子，在海洋里存活下来后被一个住在小岛上的灯塔看守收养，在岛上度过了自己的青少年生涯。在他成年后其养父发现了前来追杀他的亚特兰蒂斯士兵，为了保护他而支开他出海，自己却被抓住并杀害。他留给这个孩子一本秘密日记，在日记中告诉了对方他真实的身世，并将自己的名字“亚瑟库瑞”送给了他。在后来的剧情中亚瑟一度认为当初自己的养父这么做也是抛弃了自己，并为此感到痛苦。

《海与尘》后记  
——一点关于海王及其漫画形象的杂谈

最初看到“水地亚哥”这个故事是在两个月之前，那个时候我正处于刚刚踏入漫画坑而疯狂恶补所有作品的时期。在决定写下第一篇关于他的文章之前，我从没有想过海王这个人物形象对我的影响竟如此之大，尽管在走进影院观看他的个人电影之前我早已通过各种渠道对这个人物有所耳闻。

抛开这个角色从诞生至今的七十多年来一直遭受的苦难与非议不谈（当然我时不时也会为其中某些极端挖苦的言论震惊不已，但我更愿意相信大多数时候粉丝们对这个人物的评价都属于全然无害的“粉到深处自然黑”），“海王”亚瑟库瑞的形象在我眼中更像是人类对于海洋这一自然生态系统固有印象的具象化体现——隐忍、坚韧而包容。但无论平日里被无视的程度有多深，其潜在的危险性与影响力都不容小觑，因为海洋永远无法被我们真正控制，即便其大多数时候都显得平静无害，也难以被谁所征服。

在其诞生的早期，海王的独立故事往往波澜壮阔，充满了跨越时空的哲思和对现实社会问题的映射。古早漫中多次提及亚瑟对自身身份归属的思考，而这一特质则是构成其人物形象极为重要的一部分，在此后的每一个故事中与其密不可分，使这个命运多舛的亚特兰蒂斯国王形象更为立体，也更具两面性与吸引力。

N52前海王的许多故事给我留下最深的印象是其“史诗感”，无论是《时与潮》中奔波于世界各处寻找归属的流浪，还是1986年V2的四集迷你故事中对兄弟手足之情的探寻，这些故事中的亚瑟永远徘徊于海陆两个世界之间，既同时属于它们，又无法真正融入它们。这个特性在重启的N52个人刊中也被很好地继承与发展，现在的亚瑟比以往的任何时候都更像是一个真正沉稳内敛而有担当的君主，但其超脱、剥离且孤立于两个世界的精神内核依然存在。

而“水地亚哥”的故事则是在这种精神内核的基础上将海王的形象塑造得更为清晰深刻的佳作。但令我颇为诧异的是，这个故事对于亚瑟本身的形象刻画实际上着墨并不算多。不是说编剧们刻意为之，而是由于整个故事情节的完整度较高，且剧情发展颇为曲折离奇，而使亚瑟在这当中更像是一个剧情的推动者，甚至是历史的见证者。可他对这座水下城市的复杂情感与保护欲，以及他们之间通过那次危险实验而间接建立起的因果关系，都不失为这个故事中独特的闪光点。

相信任何一个接触过基础生物学理论的人都不会否认，我们与身边世界中的一切皆有联系，无论是能量的传递与流动，还是化学元素组成的相似性，都是这一观点的有力佐证。可以这样说，世间的一切事物都与彼此相连，息息相关，同时也密不可分。但大多数时候，我们醉心于现代科技的高速发展，享受互联网时代为我们提供的独立空间，这极易让我们忘记自己也是窗外那个野性世界的一部分，而我们作为万千物种的其中之一则从未脱离过自然演化的进程。

《鸟喙》的作者乔纳森威纳在其书作中反复提到，演化的过程并不像我们所想象的那般漫长和不易察觉。相反，当这股强大的力量作用于任意一个个体身上时，往往会显示出震撼人心的影响力。从较为浅显的角度来看待演化，即为众所周知的“优胜劣汰，适者生存”。但这种宏观的审视角度时常让我们忽略了每一个鲜活的生命在自然界中所面临的巨大挑战——对于无法适应环境剧变的那些个体而言，唯一的结局便是死亡。

而“水地亚哥”的故事正是建立在这样一个残酷的现实之上。在这里，面对突如其来的环境剧变，随着家园一同沉入水底的圣地亚哥居民甚至没有选择的余地，因为他们只能强迫自己适应海洋中的生活，成为这场人造“演化”闹剧中的一员。在这个故事中，亚瑟所面临的抉择十分艰难，但他看上去别无选择，只有尽自己所能保护这些慌乱无助的普通人，并帮助他们适应发生在自己身上的“自然选择”。随着剧情的发展，亚瑟身上所具备的人性与神性都得到了前所未有的延伸与探讨。作为一个普通人，他会情绪激动地冲进实验室，用拳头威胁这场灾难的始作俑者，也会抱起幸存的女孩洛蕾娜（即之后的Aquagirl），保护她免受博士的二次伤害。但作为这座水下城市的守护者，他则通过自己的方式平息着城市里出现的暴力危机，并用沉默无言的守望将这些惊恐的居民与海洋世界联系在一起，自此成为在人们心目中长存的神明。

而在面对洛蕾娜的疑惑时，亚瑟曾这样对她解释这些受害者们面临的演化困境和自己对于这个城市的责任：“I learned long ago that it's a different world down here. Up there you trust your eyes more...trust them to show you the world as it is. Down here, in the dark, the old ways of seeing don't work. You need to change the way you look at things. And humans hate change. The awful truth of evolution is that the more advanced you become, the more you fear evolving...fear the unknown. Sometimes we need someone to help us through change, to show us that there's nothing to be afraid of. Someone to remind us that change is natural, constant. ”（此处出自Aquaman V6 #20）

毫无疑问，“水地亚哥”故事的创作者们用扎实的编剧功力向我们展示了一个普通个体面临生死存亡的挑战时必然的迷茫与恐惧。但在我们意料之中的是，由于亚瑟的出现，这一本该是残酷无情的演化困局成为了一个温柔而浪漫的故事。因为他的停留与守候，这座城市的恐惧与焦虑终于得以被抚平，他用独特的方式为圣地亚哥的居民与每一个漫画读者展现了一种全新的演化模式，一种面对既定命运时的崭新视角：用积极向上的心态努力生活，接受那些发生在自己身上不可逆转的痛苦，并用每个人与生俱来的强大生命力治愈各自的伤痕。

当然，海王漫画中优秀的故事远不止这一个。我有足够的理由相信，当DC公司最初将这个形象创造出来的时候，编剧们对他必定投入了大量的心血。亚瑟正是因为这些才华横溢的主创人员共同的努力而慢慢成为一个复杂有趣同时也是鲜活立体的人。如今的DC已经发展出颇具特色的发展方式，尽管其前行道路上仍存在诸多遗留问题，但我仍对其未来面貌充满期待。诚然，今天的海王已经拥有了属于自己的优秀影视改编，但一部好的作品并不阻碍诠释同一人物的其他方式。从一个漫画粉丝的角度，我期待能在未来看到更多关于这个人物的精彩故事，甚至是更多有关亚特兰蒂斯的拓展描绘。而从一个生物学与环境科学爱好者的角度，我感谢所有创造和丰富了海王及其世界观的人，你们让更多的人透过亚瑟库瑞的双眼看到了海洋的强大与温柔，帮助每一个读者认识到了自己与这个蕴含着无限生机的自然世界之间千丝万缕的美妙联系。

地球生命诞生于海洋的摇篮。而如今对我个人而言更为浪漫的则是，我们每个人都因其独一无二的生命而与大海相连。孕育了亚瑟和亚特兰蒂斯的那个绚烂世界离我们并不遥远，无论此刻身在何处，我们终将重逢——因为蓬勃的生命永无止境，它们总能跨越辽阔的大地、浩瀚的海洋或璀璨的星河。

2019.8.10  
送给虚拟与现实世界中每一个努力生活的人  
你们都是自己的超级英雄


End file.
